Gelecek
Tanım The Future was an apocalyptic time period in the near future when Fuse has nearly conquered the world. Planet Fusion was closer to Earth than in The Past (proven by the "Run to the Future" glitch), and most areas found in the Past were destroyed after having been flooded by a sea of Fusion Matter. In addition, the liquid Fusion Maddesi seemed to had eaten away at the rest of the surface, putting the infected sea at a lower elevation. Certain areas of Mahalleler were connected by fragile wooden bridges between island-like areas, which are all that are left of the FusionFall universe in its time period. In the Future, Sektör V and more predominantly Şeftali Deresi Avamı had become the main hub and base of Fuse's resistance, and also where most special events were held. Most of the transportation systems were destroyed, as the incomple Slider System fell to pieces in Yetenek Bahçesi; only two S.C.A.M.P.E.R.lar and four Maymun Havayolu Ajanları remain for the player's travel. Apart from the Tekno Meydanı tutorial, there are just five accessible infected zones with three Fusion Lairs among them, spread across eight areas. The Candy Cove Infected Zone, sunk below the ground, just half of Şeker Koyu itself eroded from Fusion Matter. On the other hand, the infection in Sector V's Afacanlar Eğitim Alanı, which was the only place not shielded off in the past, grew into an Infected Zone. Eğitim & Hikâye When first beginning FusionFall (prior to the Future being removed), the player is thrown into The Future due to an error caused by Dee Dee while testing Dexter's time machine. The player learns that Fuse has almost destroyed Earth, and is given a short tutorial with Bilgisayar, Ben Tennyson, and Numara Beş, on the basics of playing the game, such as running, jumping, looking around, and fighting. After the tutorial, the player is given a Lightning Gun rifle and is thrust into the middle of the battle of Tech Square, where many FusionFall heroes are fighting for what's left of Tech Square. The player must defeat three Fusion Spawns and a Cyberus, and then complete two Training missions, one for Numbuh Two, and a mission to earn one’s first Nano, Buttercup, by defeating Fusion Buttercup. After warping out of the Fusion Lair, the player lands on top of Dexter's house, where a Tech Wing stands in one’s way of the means of escape ― a KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The player must use the Buttercup Nano to stun the Tech Wing, before narrowly escaping Tech Square as it sinks into the Fusion Matter, taking many heroes with it, including Blossom, Bubbles, Numara Bir, Ben Tennyson, Dexter, and Larry 3000, whose head is dumped in the Goat'ın Çöplüğü infected zone. Dexter sends a final message to the heroes stating that he is "fine", and that the war is far from over. He explains that between Numbuh 2 and Mandark, the time machine can be repaired to send the player to the Past. You then go to Sector V in order to begin the real adventure. During their time in the Future, players will receive Guide Missions that will involve repairing the time machine. Once level 4 is reached, the mission Time to Go becomes available, in which the player uses the time machine to go to the past after saying farewell to the NPCs that are there to send them off. Yerler *Sektör V *Kuzey Pokey Oaks *Güney Pokey Oaks *Yetenek Bahçesi *Şeftali Deresi Avamı *Şeker Koyu *Şeftali Deresi Arazileri *Goat'ın Çöplüğü *Tekno Meydanı ― Yalnızca eğitimde. Fuse tarafından yıkıldı. NPC'ler Ana NPC'ler *Buttercup *Ben (aliens seen at Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Bilgisayar *Dexter (unknown whereabouts, states he is "fine") *Eddy *Eduardo *Mandark *Numara Beş *Numara İki *Samuray Jack *Vilgax Diğer Karakterlerin Durumları *Ben Tennyson ― Possibly alive, seen in tutorial, perished in Tech Square *Blossom ― Perished in Tech Square *Bobo Haha ― Chasing Rex in Pokey Oaks *Bubbles ― Perished in Tech Square *Coco ― Eggs still existing; fate unknown *Dee Dee ― Mentioned to be inside the house by a Dexbot *Dexter ― Seen in tutorial, states he is “fine”, perished in Tech Square *Grim ― Resurrect ‘Ems still exist; fate unknown *Jake ― Jump Pad in Sector V *Knish Krinkle ― Rentable vehicle *Kimchi ― Rentable vehicle *Larry 3000 ― Head found in Goat’s Junk Yard infected zone *Numara Bir ― Perished in Tech Square *Rex ― Motorcycle driving through Pokey Oaks *Ajan Altı― Perished in an unknown location *Gwen ― Perished in an unknown location Özel Etkinlik NPC'leri *Agent K9 (Cats & Dogs event) *Alan (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Albedo (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Argost (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi, Thanksgiving) *Ben (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi as Echo Echo & Uzaylı X) *Şeker Karı (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Chowder (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Chupacabra (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Doc (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Dracula (Halloween) *Drew (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Fiskerton (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Flapjack (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Fred Fredburger (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Jeff (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Johnny Bravo (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Major Glory (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Megawhatt (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Puckerberry Overlord (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Şinitzel (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Gemi (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *TOM (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) *Zak (Doğum Günü Eğlencesi) Category:Bölgeler Category:Yerler